39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 11: Behind Enemy Lines
Overview The Cahills need help uncovering information about a dangerous new enemy--the Vespers. Track down one of their top agents and go behind enemy lines to retrieve crucial evidence before the next deadly attack. But first, you have to read the book to know about Gideon's Ring in four stories. This mission happened after Book 11: Vespers Rising. Briefing You're inside a building, where you got a call from Ian Kabra. He told you that Amy and Dan were attacked by Casper Wyoming and he asked us to retrieve TOP SECRET Vesper Files. Track down Casper and retrive crucial information. He sends the info about Casper shortly. Enter 'CASPER' to unlock the info. Learn about Casper Wyoming and Gideon's ring, then you can embark on your mission. Casper's Ski Chalet Zermatt, Switzerland Outside the chalet, you got a call from Ian, and he asks you to explore the chalet. But first, check the footprint outside, on the snow path. On your PDA, you got six footprint pictures from Sinead . Three of them matches the footprint you found on the snow. ANSWER: London, Moscow, and Skopje. Those three places are Casper's possible hideout. After that, enter the chalet. Inside the chalet, first check on the trash can, you found Dan's photo and shredded papers. All of it were bring to the table. Assemble the paper to see three locations, using left and right arrow keys. ANSWER: Moscow, London, Zagreb. Next, check the fireplace for photo of Amy. You see three words with colorful letters. That will help you. Input the three cities. ANSWER: London, Berlin, Zagreb. Cities on boot matches: London, Moscow, Skopje Cities on Amy's photo: London, Berlin, Zagreb Cities on shredded paper: Moscow, London, Zagreb You analyze the locations, and London is the most common, so London is Casper's hiding place. Ian just called you to head there immediately. You will meet Natalie at the airport. Conversation with Natalie Once you arrived at the airport, talk to Natalie. She told you that Madrigals found him somewhere in Kensington, but don't know which flat (apartment). Casper is using an alias. NOTE: She looks HOT in that dress Apartment Building Check the set of doorbells. You will suspect a lot of names. One of them is Casper's. Look carefully. ANSWER: 4B -Carmine Gowspy. Casper's Flat You got a call again from Ian, tell you to search the flat. click the paintings to reveal a Caesarean code with a -3 offset in each one.from right to left, the first one's code is: keep them alive. for now. the second one's code is: must be monitored at all times. the third one's code is: Jonah's cousin. more valuable than his cash,cars,and bling. Check the armor at the end. Shake it and there's a woman voice at the back which belongs to Cheyenne Wyoming. Disarming Vesper Armour The armor is a trap. To disarm it, pull out all the chips inside of it. But, there's a catch, that there's a purple barrier that protects the armor. Use the pliers, then travel inside, grab the chip and toss it outside. If you got hit of the barrier, you have to start over, and the chip you are holding will back to its position. You have three minutes. Vespers Files Once the trap is disarmed, the armor symbol pulled off, and you got the Files. Hurry outside! You arrived at the streets, and no one is following you. Good work! Now you can learn all about the Vespers SPECIAL: On page 43, it's the key to decode Card 259: Vesper Transmission. Your patience and keen eyes are necessary. Secret Codes Hidden ﻿There are three secret codes hidden in the Mission behind the paintings in Casper's apartment. There is one for Amy and Dan, one for Alistair, and one for Jonah and Phoenix Wizard. *Amy and Dan's says, "Keep them alive. For now." *Alistair's says, "Must be monitored at all times." *Phoenix Wizard's says, "Jonah's cousin. More valuable than his cash, cars, and bling." Requirements/Card Combo The Six Cards of Book 11: Vespers Rising. Card Combo *Card 254: The Newest Target *Card 255: The Superdweeb *Card 256: Footprint *Card 257: Gideon's Ring *Card 258: Vesper's Armor *Card 259: Vesper Transmission With this whole Card Combo, you unlock Mission 11. Only one card has the code on it. Location Zermatt, Switzerland (Casper Wyoming's Hideout) International Airports London, England Objectives Track down Casper Wyoming. Sneak into a Vesper Hideout. Retrieve Top Secret information about the Vespers. Rewards View secret Vesper Files 5 Replicators Mission 11 Medal Book 11 cards need to have been digitized for you to start this mission. Also Gwynne Hyecimone is a anagram for casper's sister Cheyenne, and is probably the woman's voice through the speakers in Casper's apartment. Category:Mission 11 Category:Missions Category:Vespers Rising